CG's Animaniacs Parody 1
by Rocky and CG
Summary: My friend CG's writes an episode of Animaniacs featured in the Slayers world.


Some Dumb Crossover  
By C.G  
  
Note: You will not get this crossover if you never seen Animaniacs. Don't sue.  
  
~Takes place in 1st season episode 4. Rezo is seen standing over his crystal ball in his lab   
  
Rezo: ::laughs:: Finally, he got her. The Philosopher Stone is mine! ::laughs:: Now I can finally carry out my plans!  
  
Camera moves slightly left revealing a mouse cage on his desk  
  
Rezo: Oh time to celebrate. I'll play with my toys! Yay! ::walks into bookshelf:: Grrr… Was Zelgadis rearranging the furniture again? ::groans:: That little brat... ::picks up his dollies and toy cars and leaves::  
  
Camera zooms into the mouse cage  
  
Brain: Did you here that, Pinky?  
  
Pinky: Yea, Brain. He's going to play with his toys. *Narf*  
  
Brain: No the Philosopher Stone, Pinky.  
  
Pinky: What's that, Brain?  
  
Brain: Don't you understand, Pinky? He said the Philosopher Stone is extremely powerful and can make any magic more powerful. If I require this stone, I will be able to rule the world! ::unlocks the cage:: Let's go. I'll take the guy's tracking device for our convenience.  
  
Pinky: Are we going to play with him?  
  
Brain: Don't make me hurt you. We're going for the stone. I'll put these stuffed mice in here, he won't know the difference. Come on.  
  
Pinky: Where are we going? *point*  
  
Brain: To the place where that girl with the stone is, where else?  
---------------------------  
At the hideout, they watch on  
  
Pinky: Gee, Brain, that guy is mad.  
  
Brain: Darn. The stone isn't here.   
  
Pinky: Now what?  
  
Brain: I don't know…  
  
At a distance  
  
Zel: You gave it to the boy didn't you?   
  
Brain: Oh yes. The blond guy she was with. Of course, we just need to get it from him before they do.   
  
Pinky: Now where to?   
  
Brain: It says here he's still in town. Now, we need a plan.  
-----------------------  
Gourry is walking through town looking for Lina, being watched   
  
Brain: Now, Pinky, we are wealthy business people.   
  
Pinky: Right Brain. We are dressed like business people too.  
  
Brain: I know that, Pinky. We will tell him we bought the statue from Lina is we're here to claim it, got it?  
  
Pinky: Yes, Brain. Zionks! I love the pants.  
  
Brain: Quiet, Pinky. Follow me and don't say anything.  
  
Brain walks up to Gourry  
  
Brain: Hello.  
  
Gourry: ::looks around:: Who's there?   
  
Brain: Down here!  
  
Gourry bends down  
  
Gourry::excitedly::: ::points:: You guys are really, really tiny!  
  
Brain: I see you are very observant, my bright young friend. We are business people and we are here to collect the statue.  
  
Gourry: ?  
  
Brain: We brought it from Lina.   
  
Gourry: Where is she?  
  
Brain: Uh… We're not sure at the moment. She said you had it, so would you be so kind as to hand it over?  
  
Gourry: No way!  
  
Brain: Huh?  
  
Gourry: Lina wouldn't even sell this thing for 90 million. I doubt she'll even sell it. And she'll be mad if I just give it away without any proof. I'm holding it for her until she comes back for it.  
  
Brain: How about if she signs something saying to give it to us?  
  
Gourry: Then I would.   
  
Brain: Fine, I will get…  
  
Gourry: I know her handwriting.  
  
Brain: ::sweatdrop:: Don't worry. We'll…  
  
::Gourry walks off::  
  
Brain: … Ok.  
  
Pinky: Bye! Zoit!   
  
Brain: Come on, Pinky. I got another plan.  
-------------------------   
Later…  
  
Brain: You see, Pinky, all we have to do is get her to sign this.  
  
Pinky: How are we going to do that Brain?  
  
Brain: ::holds up paper and reads::  
  
"Please give these really, really tiny men the statue.  
Signed___________"  
  
Now we put another paper over this leaving the signature part uncovered. When she signs this form, we get the statue, then global domination will be mine!  
  
Pinky: Gee, Brain. Narf! How are we going to get her to sign it?  
  
Brain: I'll show you. Now, let's find them.  
---------------------------  
~In the middle of the woods  
  
Brain: The tracker says that she is around here.  
  
Pinky: All this walking is making me tired.  
  
Brain: There they are!  
  
Pinky: We finally caught up.   
  
Brain: I wonder why they stopped.  
  
Pinky: Hey! That guy stopped playing with his toys to come to play with them. That's so nice, grandfather and grandson. Narf.  
  
Brain: Oh no. We can't let him interfere! We have to get to it first.   
  
Pinky: They look like they're going to play wrestling.  
  
Brain: No, Pinky. They are going to blast eachother. Follow me.  
  
~Blast starts and Zelgadis gets away with Lina  
  
Pinky: Gee, Brain, it was a great idea to jump in this guy's hood. Narf.  
  
Brain: Yes, Pinky. Now we just have to sit back until they stop.  
-------------------------  
Later…  
  
Zel: We'll stop here.   
  
Lina: Fine with me. I'm tired.  
  
Zel: Arrrrrrg… My hood's down! Can't have that! People staring… ::flips hood up::  
  
Screaming is heard  
  
Zel: What the...?  
  
Pinky and the Brain are on the ground pulling Zel's hair from their butts  
  
Brain: Oww… Hello there!   
  
Lina: ::sweatdrop:: You guys are really tiny.  
  
Brain: ::groan:: Yes, we know. We're here to give you a very special offer.   
  
Lina: Huh?  
  
Zel: Offer?  
  
Brain: We're opening a donut shop soon and we have a contest we would like you to sign up for.  
  
Lina: What sort of contest?  
  
Brain: The winner receives "all-you-can-eat" donuts.   
  
Lina: ::drools:: ALL RIGHT!!!!! Where's a pen?  
  
Brain: Right here, young lady.  
  
Pinky: Brain, you…  
  
Whack  
  
Zel: Do you guys serve coffee?  
  
Brian: Oh…uh… Yes, we will.  
  
Zel: What kind of coffee?  
  
Brain: Every kind imaginable. 31 flavors.  
  
Zel: And where is this place?  
  
Brain: Uh… Enieffac.  
  
Zel: Never heard of it.   
  
Brian: It's a really small town.  
  
Lina: Here, I signed it.   
  
Brain: Wonderful! We'll contact you if you win.  
  
Lina: Great.  
  
Zel: Even eggnog-flavored coffee?  
  
Brain: Uh… Of course.   
  
Zel: Could I enter?  
  
Brain: ::sweatdrop:: It's just for donuts.  
  
Zel: Damn.  
  
Lina: Well see ya! I'm tired. ::sits on the rock and lays down::  
  
Zel: I'll look for it. ::sits by the stream and pities himself::  
  
Brain: ::laughs:: Pinky, we did it!  
  
Pinky: Yay! We're opening up a donut shop!  
  
Brain: No, Pinky. We rule the world! Now…  
  
They are trampled by trolls  
  
Brain: ::groan:: Ouch.  
  
Pinky: I'm with you Brain. ::groan::  
  
Brain: Pinky! Where the paper?  
  
Pinky: I don't have it.  
  
Brain: No! :picks up paper in the stream:: It's ruined. I can't even read it!  
  
Pinky: Are we going to have her sign it again?  
  
Brain: What else. That blond boyfriend of hers won't give us the statue until…Huh? They're blasting, so they might leave again. WAIT!!! Come back!!!! SIGN…!!!!  
  
Zel: FIREBALL!!!!  
  
AHHHHH!  
---------------------------------  
back at the lab, Rezo's screams are heard.  
  
Rezo: WHERE ARE YOU???? WHY AREN'T YOU HERE?????  
  
Pinky: Too bad that guy got the stone, huh Brain?  
  
Brain: Yes but there is always tomorrow night.   
  
Pinky: What are we going to do tomorrow night?  
  
Brain: Same thing we do every night, try to take over the world! 


End file.
